DBZ: Selima's pregnancy
by glamangel2015
Summary: Full summary inside & this is the sequel to DBZ: Selima's story. again don't know which genre it will fall under. i know title isn't very good but this was the best thing i could come up with.


**DBZ: Selima's Pregnancy**

**By: Glamangel2015**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Selima & Her baby that will be introduced in this story.**

**Summary: HELLO! I'm back & this is the sequel to DBZ: Selima's story! If you haven't read that please do so before you start reading this so you know what is going on. This will be about Selima being pregnant & the story will be up to the baby's birth. Whether there might be a part 3 to this I don't know that but I will write & see where it takes me lol. ^^ So without further to do or say here is the 1****st**** chapter of the story! ^^**

It had been 2 weeks since the honeymoon & things were fine for Selima & her new husband Vegito. After their honeymoon they went & got a capsule house from Bulma & they set their house on Mount Paouz. They had a house, money & everything else they needed. It was a perfect start for a new marriage. But Selima was different lately it seemed.

"ugh…that's the 3rd time today I've vomited…" Selima moaned out as she had her head against the toilet in the bathroom. She had been having morning sickness for the past week now & she was getting fed up with it. Selima decided to go to Bulma & see if she could tell her what was wrong with her. Selima brought 2 fingers to her head & in an instant was at capsule corp. "Hey Bulma!" Selima replied.

"Oh hey Selima! How are you?" Bulma asked. "Not good Bulma." Selima replied. She then told Bulma about what was happening with her the past week. " can you tell me what it is?" Selima asked. "Well of course I can Selima come on in!" Bulma chirped as she took Selima inside & they went to a room.

A few hours had passed & Bulma had just come back in to talk to Selima. "Well I seem to have found out what the problem is Selima." Bulma replied with a grin on her face. "well what is it? Tell me Bulma." Selima replied anxious to hear what was happening to her. "You're pregnant Selima!" Bulma squealed happily. "What?" Selima replied in shock.

"Yes! Everything shows that you're going to have a baby!" Bulma squealed in delight. _'I'm going to be a mother…me…' _Selima thought to herself in shock. "Wait until Vegito hears about this!" Bulma squealed in joy. "Yes! I can't wait to see how he reacts to being told he will be a father!" Selima giggled. "I think I'll find him & tell him right now Bulma!" Selima chirped happily.

"Yes! We need to get you a baby shower ready anyways!" Bulma giggled as Selima headed for the door. "See ya Bulma!" Selima replied as she took to the skies to find Vegito.

Meanwhile Vegito was with Goku & Vegeta at a lake after they finished their training together. "This is peaceful isn't it?" Goku replied as he watched the white puffy clouds float in the endless blue sky. "Hey Vegito shouldn't you be getting back to Selima by now?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Vegito who was laying on his back looking up at the sky. "I don't know you 2. Selima's been all moody lately & I figured I better get out of the house before something bad happens." Vegito replied as the cool crisp breeze blew through his black flame-like hair. Just then Selima had found them & landed not too far away from them.

"Hey my little huggie bear!" Selima replied as she ran up to Vegito & gave him a hug. "hahaha! Huggie bear?" Goku laughed as he & Vegeta both started laughing. "Shut up!" Vegito replied. "& I thought kakarot was soft!" Vegeta laughed out. They were on the ground rolling around laughing at Vegito. After a few more minutes of this Goku & Vegeta stopped laughing & sat up & looked at Selima waiting to hear why she was here. "So what is it Selima?" Vegito asked.

"Well I have some great news for us Gito!" Selima giggled her tail wagging happily behind her as her electric blue eyes glittered. "Well spill my little cherry blossom what is the big news?" Vegito asked. "I'm pregnant so you're going to be a father!" Selima squealed in joy. Vegito just looked at Selima his eyes wide in shock & his mouth hanging open. "Oh that's great Selima! Congratulations!" Goku chirped happily.

"Oh joy now you will have to deal with your crazy wife & possibly a crazy brat just like their mother." Vegeta replied. "Gito? Are you ok? Say something…" Selima replied as she looked at her husband. Vegito stood there for a few more minutes & he then fell to the ground with a thud passed out. "Vegito!" Selima cried out in shock. "He's out Selima…" Goku replied as he checked Vegito. "Well congrats Selima you just took down 1 of the best fighters on this planet without lifting a finger." Vegeta replied his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh dear! I better get him home & wait for him to wake up you guys…" Selima replied as she picked Vegito up into her arms & held him to her body. "Ok then! See you at the baby shower then Selima!" Goku replied his famous son smile on his face. "…..what he said…" Vegeta mumbled. "Thanks guys! See you then!" Selima called out as she took to the skies & started to fly away. After some time flying she reached their house & carried Vegito inside.

Selima smiled as she set Vegito down on the bed gently & sat down beside him. "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Selima giggled as she watched her husband sleep on the bed. "He seems to be excited at being a father! Just the look on his face said it all!" Selima squealed. Selima placed her hand on her belly & started to rub it as she smiled softly. "Don't worry my little child you will grow up in a loving home with your family." Selima replied softly as she waited for Vegito to wake up.

**Well that just about wraps up chp. 1 of this new story! I don't know how many chapters this story will have but like I said before I will keep writing & see where it takes me. ^^ Please review because I always appreciate those! So what will happen when Vegito wakes? What will happen between the newlyweds as they rise to this new challenge? Well just wait to find out!**


End file.
